


The Twins 2

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Twins [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Twincest, Twins, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses can be awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins 2

**Author's Note:**

> takes place about 4 years before The Twins

Sam remembers fondly his first kiss. It had been an innocent thing, Sam and Jared had been sitting around bored out of their minds. Dad was off on a hunt and had taken Dean with him, leaving the twins alone. The power had went out, due to a storm, leaving the boys in darkness. They had lit a few candles, but there really wasn’t enough light to read by.

They had been sitting on the couch, leaning against each other for warmth. Jared had sighed, causing Sam to ask him what was wrong.

“Nothing really. I’m just... bored. And confused,” Jared said with another sigh.

“Why are you confused, Jay?” Sam asked, bumping his shoulder against his twin’s.

“Well... so there’s this girl in our class, and I was told she wants to kiss me. And I don’t know what to do, because I don’t like her that way, but I kinda want to kiss her, because she’s the first person who has wanted to kiss me and I really want to kiss someone,” Jared looked over, shrugging as he smiled at Sam.

Sam bit his lip, “Must be nice. You know, having someone want to kiss you, I mean.”

“Sammy, don’t be that way.”

“Be what way, Jay? Just a little annoyed is all. I mean, we’re twins and nobody wants to kiss me, even if it was someone I really didn’t want to kiss. It just seems...” Sam trailed off, looking at his hands.

“It just seems like what? Come on, Sammy, tell me. Please.”

Sam shook his head, “No, it’s nothing, really.” He could feel Jared’s eyes on him, and turned to look at his twin, “Everyone loves you. I’m not complaining, I mean they’d be idiots if they didn’t love you, Jay. I don’t understand how anyone couldn’t love you.”

“Sammy, you think you don’t deserve that too? You’re perfect, I don’t understand how you could ever think otherwise.” Jared nodded to himself, licking his lips once. He was still facing Sam and leaned in towards him. 

Their lips met awkwardly, both boys not quite sure what to do. They pulled apart with a laugh, resting their foreheads against each others. 

“So,” they said in unison, before breaking down in giggles.


End file.
